Many aspects of our current consumer- and producer-driven society have created the perception of a need for renewable and sustainable resources. Along these lines, it is recognized that algae can be grown and utilized as a human or animal food source. Algae are additionally used in the farming industry as a renewable source of fertilizer. Algae can also be used as an alternative to petroleum products, in the polymer and plastics industry, cosmetics industry, paint and die industry, as well as in the nutraceutical and pharmaceutical fields. There are known processes for growing and harvesting algae. However, many of these processes take a significant amount of time that do not provide for economic feasibility. It is therefore desired that a process be developed that optimizes growth and harvest time such that economic feasibility can be achieved.